The Gifts
by ScarredSkull
Summary: I celebrate Christmas, and have written the Titans as so. If they actually celebrate it, I know not. Our favorite birds are celebrating the holiday in an unusual way, to the curiousity of the rest of their team. RobRae, mild BBStar.


The birds were a strange couple. After all, they put gifts under the tree for their other team members, but not for each other. Actually, nothing they did give each other was wrapped. In fact, it started on the twentieth.

Raven smiled at Robin, and handed him a shallow, small clear bowl.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered, and he kissed her cheek. He only smiled at him and nodded appreciatively for the gift.

"A bowl. You got him a bowl?" Beastboy tilts his head, green eyes searching the pair sitting on the couch like test subjects. Both only grin at the green boy, who shook his head with a confused sigh and left.

* * *

It was on the twenty first when the pair were sitting on the roof, watching the sunset. Raven was wearing jeans, a tight t-shirt, and one of Robin's warmest sweatshirts. She happened to be barefoot, but the cold winter air didn't bother her. She was curled up on Robin's lap, her head on his shoulder. Robin wore jeans, his steel toe boots, and a white long sleeved fleece shirt. As it was, Starfire and Beastboy were across the roof, Beastboy dressed to the nines in winter clothes. Starfire sat next to him, both holding the other's hand. They however weren't watching the sunset, only the the twinkling city lights, and the snow delicately fall. Well, Starfire was. Beastboy watched only her, as snow landed in her ruby hair, melting in soft, damp patches. He watched as flakes landed on her plump giggling lips, with a dreamy look in his eyes and a lovable smile on his face. Robin was watching as Raven blinked ever so slowly, as if her eyes couldn't bear to not see the fast changing colors of the sunset. He loved how snowflakes would get caught in her think violet lashes, eventually melting and slipping into oblivion. Suddenly the eyes he had been caught up in watching, cast their stare upon him. He almost gasped at the sight of her brilliant amethyst eyes. His own gaze wandered down Raven's delicate face to her smirking mouth, her white teeth just slightly shining through in the near darkness.

"I have a gift for you." Robin kisses her nose with a grin. He reaches into his back pocket, and removes a pocket knife.

"It'll be perfect." She tells him. Since both couples were being silent, Beastoy and Starfire's attention was drawn to the mysterious bird's conversation.

"Please, it is.. common to give one another a pocket knife?" Starfire whispered to Beastboy. He shook his head.

"Not really. And Raven with a knife, I might be scared." Beastboy frowns at the strange couple.

* * *

On the twenty second, the two were sitting on the counter eating popcorn and looking on at the movie playing on the window television. Robin leaned in to kiss her, but she only threw popcorn at him. It bounced off his cheekbone, landing in her lap.

"Hey!" He laughed. Raven only smirked, leaning onto him. She reached behind herself, and handed him a white porcelain plate, with a green bow stuck on top.

"Happy holidays." She used her thumb to remove some butter from her boyfriend's cheekbone.

"Thank you," He kisses her forehead. "there's a bow and everything."

A light rose-colored blush dusts her cheeks.

"It is a gift, after all." She bite her lip. Oh, how Robin loved to embarrass her.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed." He complimented, sincerly. It was one of his reasons for constantly embarrassing her. Her blush grew, heat rushing to her face. Robin only smirked.

Beastboy one again, stood dumbfounded. A bowl, a pocket knife, and a plate. What kind of gifts were these?

* * *

It was the twenty third, as Beastboy sat with Cyborg in the main room.

"I'm tellin' ya, I don't know why!" Cyborg says, staring at Beastboy. The two, along with Starfire, were sitting on the couch, discussing the strange bird's gifts. Beastboy's shoulders sagged.

"It is the 'queer'." Starfire chimes in. Beastboy nods.

"Star's right. It's downright strange."

"Does it look like I was disagreein' with you?"

"No..." Beastboy tilts his head at the metal man.

"Then I don't need to have the whole thing explained!"

Raven, who had been oblivious to such a frivilous conversation, was meditating in a corner. Robin walks in the room, and spots her. The remaining three pretend to be busy, but actually watch the infamously dubbed 'Boy Blunder'. He walks up to his concentrating girlfriend, says nothing, and drops a bag of sugar with a blue bow tied around it, right in her lap. Without a word, he spins on his heel and leaves the room. Needless to say the disrupted the empath, who'd plummeted to the ground with the unexpected weight, was surprised. She stood up, dusting herself off, and chuckled as she picked up the bag. Written on the bag in his writing was _"For Raven: 'Cuz you're so sweet. Love, Robin"_.

"He knows me so well." She murmurs to herself, and leaves the room.

The three share a look.

"What just happened?" Cyborg asks the question to the air.

* * *

Christmas Eve was by far the strangest. Robin had walked into the main room looking for Beastboy, who'd flung red and green glitter all around the tower with the help of his girlfriend, in an attempt to 'decorate'. Needless to say he wasn't happy.

"Do you know how long it'll take to get rid of it all? Weeks! If not all yea-" Robin frowns at the couple sitting guiltily before him. He wasn't mad, persay, just... mildly irritated. Raven phased through the ground, handed Robin a plastic box containing strawberries, and phased away. He grinned stupidly at the box, and Beastboy and Starfire glanced at each other curiously.

"Just... You two clean it up after the holidays." Robin waved his hand dismissively.

* * *

Christmas Day was the sweetest, out of all of the days.

Raven and Robin sat in the main room, on the floor, their unwrapped gifts already in piles next to themselves. The remaining three where still opening, while the couple had their previous gifts spread in front of them. Cy, Star, and BB's curiosity got the best of them, and the watched the odd pair.

Raven picked up her bag of sugar and poured it into the bowl she'd given Robin. He grabbed a few cleaned strawberries and dropped them on the plate he'd gotten. She pulled out her pocket knife, switched the knife out, and cut off the leaves with ease. Robin picked one up, delicately coated it in a layer of sugar, and carefully held it up in front of his girlfriend. She leaned forward, and took a bite out of the strawberry, while Robin ate the other half. Each one had some sugar on their lips, which they tasted when their lips met briefly, before returning to the sugary strawberries.

"Well I'll be." Cyborg grinned, and Starfire and Beastboy joined hands. Starfire squealed happily and turned back to her gifts, while Beastboy just scratched his head in wonder.

* * *

Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!

If you don't celebrate Christmas, I'm sorry if this offends you.

Review!


End file.
